Best Of Both Worlds
by Like a Puma
Summary: Miley first met the lost boys while her father and brother were away. Romance will bloom and friendships will break. Hannah Montana Peter Pan Crossover........Audition if u want a part in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello People!

Title: The Best Of Both Worlds

Author: Moi!

Summary: Miley first met the lost boys while her father and brother are away. Romance will bloom and friendships will break. Slightly and Lilly, Miley and Peter or Miley and Nibbs.

_Bob_- Thoughts

"Bob"- Speech

**Bob**- Cell Phone Ringetone

* * *

"We got the best of both worlds! YEAH!" sang miley as she danced around the house wearing some skinny black jeans, a 

white and black shirt and some black boots. _Ding _

_Dong..._"just a miniute" yelled miley as she hurried to the door. Miley nearly fainted at the sight she saw. When she opened

the door she saw six strangley dressed boys standing

on her porch. "Who are you?" miley asked as she looked over each boy. "I'm slightly, thats Nibbs, Curly, Tootles, and those

are the twins" replied slightly as he pointed to each boy. "Ummmm...Nice to meet y'all. Sooooo...What brings you boys to

my house" said miles as she welcomed thim inside her house. "Well we were sent by peter. He told us

to pick any house that we find so we chose this one" replied nibbs. _Man Slightly and Nibbs are cute..._she thought. "Who is this Peter your talking about?" questioned miley.

"Peter Pan, of course. The boy who never grows up." replied curly. **Nobody Perfect I Gotta----"**hello?" "hi lilly" "lilly in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" "OH YEAH lilly sticks the landing" lilly

yelled as she roe in on her skateboard. _She's pretty..._thought slightly. "Miley why are there six strangley dressed boys in your livingroom eating fried chicken?" lilly asked

staring at slightly. "The one your looking at is slightly, thats tootles, nibbs, those are th twins, thats curly" miley replied with a small yawn "Wat time is it?" lilly asked with a smile,

"SUMMER TIME!!!!!" screamed both girls making the boys jump out out of their skin."Thanks for letting us stay miley,

nice to meet you miss..." "lilly" replied lilly "lilly" repeated slightly making everyone start laughing. "BYE" yelled the boys

as they walked out the door. As soon as miley and lilly were out of view they took out some fairy dust and sprinkeled some

on themselves, then they flew away looking forward to telling peter about their adventure.

* * *

A/N: Tell Me What ya think. This is my first fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hook's POV:

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" yelled smee as he rushed into my quarters. "What is this time smee?" I snarled

At him. "Those blasted kids Captain, Pan is not with them, Captain" announced smee. "Is that so" I said as

Me and smee went out on deck. "It seem that they are just returning" I said with an evil grin forming on my

Face. "BILL JUKES, NOODLER, MASION"I screamed, "Yes captain" they said. "Follow those children"

I replied.

Peter's POV:

"Tink?, Where are you tink?" I said as I flew high and low searching for her. "PETER!!" yelled the lost boys as each one of the slid down the chute. "Tell me what you found" I ordered in my best commander sort of voice. "Well we met these two girls, their nice. We had……. What did we eat?" said twin 1. "We had Fried chicken" replied twin 2, "what's fry chicken?" I asked. "Its basically chicken, but you kill it, clean it, fry it, and eat it" tootles said. "Oh" I replied. "Anyway we met these two girls. Their names are miley and lilly. Their both really pretty. Lilly rode in on this…mummy…..what was it?" asked curly scratching his head. "It was a long stick on wheels" replied nibbs puffing out his chest. I tried not to laugh so I just chuckled. "WE WANT ONE!!" cried the twins. "Where is tink?" questioned slightly "I don't know…lets go visit the mermaids" I said. What the boys didn't know was that a certain very jealous fairy, by the name of tinkerbell, was watching them.

Tink's POV:

I bet peter is going to go visit these girls he was told about. I'm okay with is as long as they are not like Wendy and those other girls that fell in love with peter, but then left and broke his heart.

Peter's POV:

By the me and the lost boys got back from talking to the mermaids, it was already midnight. Once the lost boys were fast asleep in their beds, I decided to surprise them by bringing miley and Lilly to neverland. "Tink I was looking for you" I said with a worried voice. "I went out to stretch my wings and go a little fairy shopping" she replied. "Oh. We are going to go visit some people" I said as we flew threw the night sky.

Lilly's POV:

Once the lost boys left I turned to miley. "Can I stay over tonight?" I asked hoping she would say yes, "I don't know……I guess so" mile replied. "YAY!!" I shouted jumping up and down. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get something's" I said as I rode out the door on my board.

Miley's POV:

As I watched lilly go i wondered if this was a good idea. What if this Peter Pan guy wasn't real. Maybe I'll call Oliver. (**Bold is Miley,** _Italics is Oliver_)

_Hello?_

**Hi Oliver. It's me miley. I was wonderin if you wanted to come over and have a sleepover with me and lilly?**

_Sure. I'll be right there. Bye_

**Cya**


	3. Authors Note

**Wazzup my homies. I bring u this notice to ask a simple question. Should I keep the regular HM characters or shoule I add new ones?? Plz let me kno. Thx.**

**-Pumalicious (Likeapuma)**


	4. AN

I have decided to add some characters. Here They Are:

**Curly's love intrest**

**Slightly's Best Friend**

**Nibbs's Best Friend**

**New pirate abored the Jolly Roger**

**The Fairy**

**Evil Mermaid**

**Indian Spy for Hook**

**Tiger Lilly's Best Friend**

**Name:  
Personality:  
What Part You Want:  
Why do you want this part?:**


End file.
